To Find You
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: I wander this desolate land searching, you on my mind, your name on my lips. 1827. Tsuna's POV. Rating for possibly gruesome scenes.


To Find You

**AN:** Enjoi~ Second KHR story, from Tsuna's POV. :D Nothing much to say, just still obsessing over Super Junior and SHINee. X3 But mainly Super Junior. Sad about that they're now 10 instead of 13. Super Junior fighting!

Start~

* * *

_On a lonesome plain_

_In the middle of nowhere_

_Lays a grave…_

_The grave of you._

You woke up with a start, scrabbling to sit back up. In your hands, you clutched a fresh bouquet of fresh, white camellias. Gripping onto the smooth obsidian walls next to you while wheezing your breath, you noticed that you were encased in an open coffin. With no memory of how you could have got there or who you were. All that you remembered was a purpose to find someone and a name on your lips.

_Hibari._

A shock of black spiky hair entered your mind. Shaking it away like an autumn leaf on a bare tree, you sat up but not prepared for the sight before you. Masses and masses of bodies draped themselves in grotesque shapes on the blood-soaked prairie grass. Evil looking maces smashed themselves into the heads, making them unrecognizable even as shiny spears stained with the gore of war buried themselves into the backs of men. Swords dug into their hearts, their faces rendered into an eternal fatal scream. The worse sight was a pile of bodies; lovers holding each other in death's embrace, mothers protecting their beloved children, with a large wooden cross stuck at the top. Crucified on the blood-drenched cross was a condemned man wearing black armor with his helmet-encased head severed off and resting next to his foot. A black crow landed on top of the cross and cawed its clashing symphony. Dipping his cruelly tilted black beak into the blood that spilled from the man's neck, he cawed a raucous sound once, twice, thrice. Ruffling his glossy black feathers, he took flight.

_Should I be feeling shocked…?_

Rather than barf and throw up (if there was anything worth in your stomach to throw up), you felt a familiar sense of nostalgia. Slowly, your footsteps filled the silence as you made your way slowly, but surely towards the cross. An elegant crisp white sheet of paper unmarred by gore attached to the back of the cross caught your attention. As you half-crawled half-climbed the tower of swaying bodies, you snatched it from the cross and read it greedily, eyes scanning quickly.

_If you wish to find him, follow the carnage…_

Your eyes strayed from the butchery in front of you and observed your surroundings. True to the letter, you could see a trail of blood in a clear path in front of yourself. Stumbling across it in a daze, you blindly followed the trail. Time passed, although you couldn't be sure how long. The crimson red sky never changed, burning its dull color into the back of your eyelids. Trudging your way through tall prairie grass, you passed mounds after mounds of bodies left behind by the one who killed them. Only in the bloodbath could you find another cross with another message attached to it.

_Follow the carnage, and you will find him…_

The notes all had the same message if not worded differently. They interpreted themselves the same way. Groaning to yourself, you trudged through dirty gravel roads, the grime of travel settling down into your fair tousled tawny brown hair, your warm amber eyes that shifted into brilliant orange dulled by watching too many of the same repetitive scenes. The grunting of animals followed by a high-pitched whistle broke you out of your thoughts.

"On with it!"

The sound of a human voice was a wondrous miracle indeed. You were engulfed in silence for so long that you did not know you longed for a human voice until you found your feet shuffling over to the wagon. Gaunt, ghost-white horses pawed at the ground and snorted, strangely un-at-ease while a black shrouded hunchbacked man whistled a strange piercing sound.

"Well, well, well… what have we got here? A live 'un! What are you doing in this desolate place?"

"I don't know."

"Well, it's not any of my business anyways. Beware of Hibari!"

Steel tonfas flashed through your mind.

"Hibari?"

"Yeah, him. He's the 'un that causes all of this bloodshed to be had. I was lucky enough to hide before he got to me. They say that he's looking for someone and that's why he has been wandering the land since the King died and the land was in turmoil."

Then he noticed you clutching several sheets of white paper to your chest like a lifeline. Raising his hood, he looked at you strangely. Only then did you notice, with a slight shiver, that he was blind. Strips of gray ragged cloth wound themselves around his shrunken head while his lips were sewn together with leather thongs.

"You're the one, aren't you?"

"Pardon?"

"Ah, that's enough for now. Well, young 'un, I'll be taking my leave now."

"Wait! What do you mean-"

"It's better to let your destiny flow than have others tell you and let you decide."

And with that he whistled his strange piercing sound of his and the horses let out a grunt. Galloping away, you watched as he disappeared into the horizon. At least that little bit of human contact had given you some hope and precious information that could not be more valuable than any king's fortune. That alone led your feet across more and more bloodshed. Days and nights passed without end. Slowly, you accumulated more and more pieces of paper with the same message scrawled in elegant handwriting.

_Follow the carnage…_

There were countless pieces of paper; so many that you had eventually lost track of them. Papers shuffled around your body as they fell like ghostly leaves shedding from a twilight owl. Wherever you walked, a trail of paper followed you like shadows. Your dull eyes searched the trail behind you, lingering on the papers that you didn't bother to pick up.

_I love you._

Whisperings of this one phrase entered your mind. A flash of pale pink lips twisted into an unusually soft smile entered your mind, lips forming words that only you could hear. The corner of your lips lifted into what could have been a charming smile, if not for the fatigue that wracked your body at every step. Finally, you reached the horizon. Standing atop of a cliff, you closed your eyes and embraced the wind. You looked down, but not prepared for what you say. A sheer drop of white slate painted crimson red with the lifeblood of many splayed its message to all who dared the jump. But instead of warning you, you slowly felt your hopes getting crushed. Knees giving up on you, you sank down giving up all hope from finding whoever you were looking for. A shuffling of papers behind you startled you, relieving you temporarily of crushing misery. Black tousled spiky hair layered itself over creamy white skin. A black suit tarred with grime and then wiped off adorned his slim muscular body. Metal tonfas hung loosely at his sides clutched in his slender hands. In the other, he clutched all those sheets of paper that he had dropped. And those eyes. Flinty steel eyes stared straight into his, with no remorse, no feelings at all. They were just empty, completely devoid of anything that a normal human would feel. A familiar sense of nostalgia entered your mind and lingered there.

_Hibari._

"Are you Hibari?"

_Tsuna._

"Are you Tsuna?"

_Yes._

The answer resounded in both your minds. Suddenly, a gateway appeared before you and opened. Piercing beams of white light shattered the world around you, replacing the bleak world with white clouds and blue skies. Hibari held out his hand towards you, the white papers dropping out of his hands and transforming into pure white feathers. The text flew off of the paper and linked your hands together with one continuous chain.

_I love you, I love you, I love you…_

Over and over again. Smiling, you accepted his hand. Stepping in sync, you two walked towards the gate, entering it in radiant white light to a future, together.

_I finally found you..._

_My love._

* * *

The End~

Hope you liked it? :D Review?


End file.
